1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cleaning the printhead of a printer, particularly, but not exclusively, hot melt printers.
The present invention also relates to a device for bringing a scraper means of a cleaning device into and out of contact with the printhead of a printer for cleaning the printhead.
2. Related Art
Various devices are known for cleaning printheads of printers. Cleaning may be necessary, for example, if nozzles of the printhead are clogged by dried hot melt ink or dirt, if ink or dirt has collected around the nozzles on the surface of the printhead or if air bubbles have formed in the nozzles. To clean the printhead, for example, use can be made of brushes which are stationary in a cleaning unit disposed next to the passageway for the paper path, through which cleaning unit a carriage with the printhead can move. These brushes are situated beneath the extended path of the printhead and the printhead is moved thereover.
Another arrangement is that for a printhead of a hot melt printer provided with an elongate row of nozzles, wherein the row of nozzles are situated transversely of the direction of movement of the printhead. To brush the printhead, use is made of brushes which are heated in order to keep the ink on the printhead fluid when in contact therewith so that the ink can be discharged. The brushes are moved along and over the printhead in the longitudinal direction of the row of nozzles, and hence parallel to the direction of transport. The brushes are heated by the fact that they are situated in an aluminium container which is heated.
The disadvantage of the known cleaning devices is that the printhead is cleaned relatively frequently so that there is considerable wear of the printhead. This is a disadvantage because printheads are expensive. Another disadvantage is that the cleaning device brushes are also subjected to considerable wear. Thus, printer maintenance requirements increase due to the wear and tear of the printhead and/or the brushes.